


Happy Valentine's Day

by HuntingPeople (ChaosAngel1111)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Hush - Freeform, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Not A Happy Ending, Sorry Not Sorry, Suicide, i know it's 1 day late, the valentine's fic no one asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 00:39:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17797766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosAngel1111/pseuds/HuntingPeople
Summary: RK900 spent the rest of the day searching through the data RK800 had sent him, and finally, finally he finds a good idea. It was unique, special, something only RK900 could give to Gavin, his detective would love it.





	Happy Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Me: *Tryna get back to sleep because fuck waking up*  
> Me: *A wild angsty Reed900 Valentine's plot bunny appears*  
> Me: *RISES FROM MY GRAVE TO DO THE THING*
> 
> Sorry not sorry ;O

Valentines day.

A day that wasn't celebrated as much in 2040, as it was twenty years ago. Gavin grew up during those times though, and even though he said he didn't want anything, RK900 still had to do something special for him.

RK900's computerized brain was capable of many incredible things.

Coming up with a gift idea for the man he loved wasn't one of them.

If Gavin wanted something, he usually just went and got it, meaning RK900 had no videogames to buy him, or books, or movies. Gavin didn't particularly like flowers all that much, his cats would destroy them anyway. Gavin loved chocolate, but just getting him a box or two wasn't special, RK900 could do better than that.

Maybe he would do something for the cats instead, Gavin would appreciate that. Some new toys, or treats, or even a new cat tree would certainly impress him. Gavin loved his three cats as if they were actually his children, they were his world, he'd do anything for them. RK900 loved them too, just as much as he loved Gavin, so he saved that idea to a file in his memory creatively titled 'Valentines Ideas'.

Asking his coworkers didn't turn up much, of course, no one knew Gavin as well as RK900 did. They gave him strange looks, wanted to know why he was asking, as if the idea of RK900 wanting to do something special for his significant other was preposterous. It's not as if his relationship with Gavin was a secret, maybe at first, but then the human grew tired of hiding. The whole DPD knew, RK900 decided they were just being rude.

Tina was the closest thing to a friend Gavin had before RK900 came along, but when he asked her, she burst into tears. An unexpected reaction, but RK900 didn't let it get to him. He made sure Tina was alright before he left her alone in the break room, seeking out the two detectives he had yet to speak to.

RK800 and Lieutenant Anderson were idly chatting by the Lieutenan't desk when RK900 interrupted them. They were together, in the same way RK900 and Gavin were together, and he knew they had plans for Valentines day. If anyone could help him, it had to be these two.

No such luck, when RK900 asked his question, the Lieutenant looked shocked and RK800... just gave him this sad smile. He didn't understand what had gotten into everyone, but it was starting to bother him. RK900 didn't want to potentially start a fight by investigating this strange behaviour though, so he let it slide.

He turned away from them, intending to leave, but RK800 grabbed him before he could leave, the artificial skin of his free hand peeling back in a silent request to interface. RK900 accepted, and he was instantly bombarded with hundreds and thousands of things that humans do together or for each other on Valentines day. The exchange lasted a few nanoseconds, but the amount of information would take RK900 several hours to go through thoroughly.

A quiet 'thank you' left his lips as he hurried away, deciding that taking the rest of the day off was perfectly acceptable in this situation.

RK900 spent the rest of the day searching through the data RK800 had sent him, and finally, _finally_ he finds a good idea. It was unique, special, something only RK900 could give to Gavin, his detective would love it.

He entered stasis, wanting to be completely refreshed for tomorrow.

When tomorrow, Valentine's day, rolled around, RK900 was ready. He fed the cats, sent a quick message to Connor explaining his plans, and then called for an automated taxi.

It arrived promptly, and took RK900 to his destination without any interruptions.

The cemetary was empty of people and androids, RK900 the only living thing there. He followed the path he'd walked so many times in the past week, to the headstone that 'caused a phantom pain to shoot through his thirium pump every time he saw it.

_Gavin Reed_

_October 7th 2002 - February 3rd 2040_

RK900 knelt down in front of the stone, a hand reaching out to trace the engravings as he'd done every time before.

"Gavin-" RK900 choked, "It's Valentine's day and I-... I wanted to give you something, I know you said no gifts, but... this is our first Valentine's together, I hope- I hope you can forgive me for ignoring your instructions." He did nothing to stop the hot tears trailing down his cheeks, "Hearts are one of the most recognizable things about Valentine's day, so forgive my unoriginality, but-... I wanted to give you mine."

RK900 unbuttoned his shirt, and gripped his pump regulator. It came out with a click after a slight tug, and he used his free hand to dig a shallow hole, then placed his regulator inside. He didn't bury it, leaving the top exposed, the blue ring glowing faintly in the gloom of the day.

A countdown appeared in the corner of his HUD, but he ignored it, instead leaning forward to place a shaky kiss to the headstone. With the last of his power, he brought up his favourite memory, a memory of a laughing Gavin. It escaped him now, what he'd done to cause that laugh, but he didn't mind. He focused on the sound, the way Gavin gasped out, _'You absolute dumbass, I love you so much. Holy shit-'_ before dissolving into more laughter.

A small smile tugged at his lips, "I love you too, Gavin, with all my heart." He managed before everything went black.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I need to explain RK900's behaviour but I have no idea how, like he knows Gavin is dead but he's just kinda ignoring it?? Idk my guys, I swear this is something human brains do during greif
> 
> Also Connor and Hank are taking care of the cats, that's what the message was about
> 
> ANYWAY, feel free to yell at me on Tumblr @huntinggavin ;u;


End file.
